


秋の日の恋人たち (Akihino koibito-tachi) (Autumn Day Lovers)

by KamsBizarreAdventure



Category: Punk Is Dead (Original Work)
Genre: Canada, F/F, Gay as hell, I LOVE THEM THEY MAY BE GIRLS BUT THEY'RE MY BOYS, Lesbian, Lesbians, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Walks In The Park, die ok, really gay, really sweet and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamsBizarreAdventure/pseuds/KamsBizarreAdventure
Summary: Maddi wakes up from a nightmare and Amanda helps her calm down.





	秋の日の恋人たち (Akihino koibito-tachi) (Autumn Day Lovers)

Maddi awoke with a start. Nothing new. Ever since she beat back the Abyss and her own dark manifestation a year ago, she still had nightmares. The burning flesh, the blood, her bloodlust when she used the Brand. It was still fresh in her mind and she couldn’t seem to shake it. Sure, everything ended happily for her, but the events of that day still haunted her.  
Amanda was awake next to her.  
“Nightmares again?” Amanda asked, her calm, tired voice bringing instant tranquility to Maddi’s racing heart.  
“Yeah… It’s fine. I’m gonna make some coffee. Do you want any?” Maddi said, sitting up on the queen size bed. All she wore was a simple black camisole, her breasts lazily hanging in the chest area without support. One could easily see the scars of battle that dotted her body like a strange, alien pattern.  
“I’d love that sweetie,” Amanda said groggily, quickly falling back asleep. Maddi smiled lightly and stood up, put on her robe, and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Maddi opened the blinds of the sliding door to their balcony and smiled at the warm sun shining through the glass door. They had bought this loft on Lombard Street about a month after the Abyssal Advent, and with the money that people were giving to Maddi for her actions, they could have easily afforded something much more exorbitant, even with Toronto’s insanely high-priced real estate.  
But Maddi didn’t want that. She was just fine with their simple little loft in Downtown East. They had thought about living in the country, but Maddi just couldn’t think about life anywhere but the city. She’s lived here her whole life. There was just something so enticing about city life that she just couldn’t leave. Sure, the traffic was bad, and the subway was still confusing, but she didn’t care. It was all familiar to her.  
Plus, even if they wanted to live in the country, with Maddi’s work as a guitarist AND a vocalist for her band, it really wouldn’t have worked out regardless.

Maddi brought Amanda her coffee just the way she liked it. Black with only one sugar. When she came back to the bedroom, Amanda was getting dressed. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she took her drink. Maddi, as always, thought her wife looked absolutely stunning. The sun streaming into the dark room through the blinds, highlighting Amanda’s beautiful, pearlescent skin.  
“Thank you.” Amanda reached up and kissed Maddi on the cheek. Maddi returned her lover’s affections and as Amanda embraced her and held her head to her breasts, Maddi felt like the moment would last forever as she ran her fingers through Amanda’s long, chestnut hair.  
She could live with this for a little bit longer.

Maddi helped Amanda put on her coat before they left. It was a nice, crisp day outside and Maddi thought it’d be a nice day to go for a nice romantic walk in St. James Park down on east King Street. They walked the way. It was only 3 minutes. Amanda held onto Maddi’s arm as they walked through the busy morning streets full of commuters and 9-to-5’ers on their way to work.  
They got to the park and walked around the trails for a bit. Maddi was never really an outside person. As a kid she always just stayed inside and played video games or listened to music. But now that she had a wife, life wasn’t as simple anymore. Now her career as a musician took up most of her time, and she rarely had any time to decompress and spend a nice day with her wife. Maddi looked at the trees with their beautiful colors and felt all her stress and bad memories just melt away and she felt unseasonably warm for such a chilly day.  
“Wow. It’s beautiful…” she said, almost out of breath, despite having very much air in her lungs. Amanda shushed her.  
“Just take it in sweetheart.”

After about thirty minutes of their walk, the couple sat down at a bench in front of the eponymous St. James Cathedral. Given that it was only a Saturday morning, there was no service, though there would be later in the afternoon. While Maddi was never a woman of faith at any point in her life, she did enjoy the wonderful gothic architecture of churches and temples across the world.  
Finally, Amanda broke the silence.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked.  
“Yeah, it is. Makes me wonder why the hell I never got outside as a kid.”  
After about another minute of tranquil silence, Amanda spoke again.  
“So you still think back to… that day, huh?”  
Maddi’s heart rate went up a little, and she could feel anxiety scratching at the back of her mind.  
“Yeah… It’s such shit. I hate it. It’s all over, but I can’t shake what Dark Me said…” It was still fresh in her mind. Maddi remembered the image of her shadow doppelganger’s magical form breaking apart, revealing her skull as she screamed those words that still haunt her.  
I will never leave you.  
She was right. Maddi remembered back to when Angie told her that Dark Maddi was an Abyssal manifestation of everything that was wrong with her. Her self-loathing as a teenager, her depression when she lost Amanda years ago, her anxiety, her PTSD, everything that fucked her up inside suddenly had become real and very dangerous not just to her, but to the entire world, indeed, the entire mortal plane. And even though Maddi had both defeated her physically and mentally, she guessed the mental victory wasn’t entirely true. For those words seemed to still ring true even a year later.  
Suddenly, she snapped out of her spiraling train of thought as she felt Amanda lean on her shoulder, sighing. Maddi brushed the hair out of her eyes and stared out at the towering skyscrapers. As she did she heard Amanda’s sweet, soft voice.  
“I’ll always be with you too sweetie…”

Later that night, Maddi made dinner for just the two of them. Just simple chicken katsu sandwiches on fresh rolls from the bakery. Classic Japanese recipe her dad taught always made as a kid when he would come home late. They ate their sandwiches as twilight descended on the Toronto skyline through the sliding door. The TV in their living room blared the local news and the light in their loft complimented the mood perfectly.  
Later, as they watched the bright lights of the city from their balcony, Maddi heard her lover’s words again in her ears and thought to herself that Amanda always would be with her. Even while she was dead, she watched over her as an angel, and even now it felt like nothing could tear them apart.  
“Yeah, I’ll be with you forever too Mandy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little gay story I decided to write about my gay OCs. Takes place a year after Part 3 of my series Punk Is Dead. (Which isn't on here but I'll post a synopsis on my Tumblr so you boys can read all about it.)


End file.
